


From The First Time That We Met

by 5_Seconds_of_Summer



Series: Thought It Was A False Alarm Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 24 year old louis, AU, Alternate Universe, BDSM, But still in Third person, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Famous Louis, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Meeting the Family, Rich Louis, Sub Louis, Though not against who you think, multiple POVs, non famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Seconds_of_Summer/pseuds/5_Seconds_of_Summer
Summary: Harry Styles is officially Louis Tomlinson's Dominant. He thought the worst part was behind him after fighting every twist and turn to get here. He didn't realise meeting friends and family would be worse in some ways. Or, Louis meets Harry's friends and family and Harry meets Louis' friends and family.





	1. Louis Meets Harry's Mum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back :) Sorry it took so long. I had NO idea how I was going to write the meeting the parents part. I'm not even happy with how it turned out. Like, they barely even meet. And Anne reacts differently than I thought she would. Which is weird, because I wrote it... But it's as good as it's going to get. It will get better, I promise. 
> 
> Updates aren't going to come daily like last time though, to be honest. Maybe every other day if all you lovely people give me feedback on this. 
> 
> This story will be four chapters. Louis meets Harry's Mum. Harry meets Louis' Mum. Louis meets Harry's Friends. Harry meets Louis' Friends. 
> 
> Title from "False Alarm" by Matoma and Becky Hill.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

“Mum!” Harry calls as he enters house, pulling Louis closely behind him by the hand. “I have someone I want you to meet,” Harry explains as he makes his way towards the kitchen where he can hear her tinkering about. “Mum,” Harry says again once he sees her. He smiles widely as he drops Louis’ hand to give his mum a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good, dear. Who’s this, then?” Anne, Harry’s mum, asks as she turns to the person standing behind Harry’s tall frame. Though he was trying to hide as much as he can, Harry quickly disallows him from doing so as he takes a step to the side so Louis is in Anne’s full line of sight. “Oh,” Anne says upon recognizing the man stood in front of her.

“Mum, don’t be too mad, alright? This is Louis Tomlinson. He’s my submissive,” Harry formally introduces. “Louis? This is my mum, Anne.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Styles,” Louis says, offering a hand to shake.

“Twist. My last name is Twist,” Anne corrects as he takes the proffered hand. Louis blushes bright red at the mistake. He throws a quick glare at Harry who is laughing at him. “Maybe you should just call me Anne, though,” she suggests before turning to Harry. “You told me you didn’t get matched with a submissive, Harry.”

Harry quickly stops laughing. “Sorry, mum. There were, uh, complications. I’m sure you can guess.”

“Complications?” Anne questions, turning back to Louis. “What complications came up that would cause you to lie to me?”

Harry visibly flinches as the accusation. “Well, surely you know who he is,” Harry begins.

“Yes, I’m well aware of who you are Louis _Tomlinson_ ,” she says, surname pronounced with some distaste. Louis shrinks back under her strong gaze.

“Mum,” Harry complains, noting the harsh sound in her words. “It’s fine now, _we’re_ fine. I’ve chosen him as my submissive. This was supposed to be a happy meeting. I’m someone’s _dominant_!” Harry enthuses.

“So you are. I’m happy for you, really” Anne says, smiling at Harry as she pats his cheek with her hand. She turns back to Louis. “You’re closer to my age than Harry’s” Anne says, turning back to Louis. “Surely, you can see the problems that can come of this.”

“Mum!” Harry gasps. “Stop! I’m not sure what you are trying to do here, but nothing is going to come of it. We are bonded by law. Even without the law, I would stick by his side. We’ve talked it all out, we’ve gone over everything of great importance. We will make this work,” Harry says.

“If you’re sure, Harry,” Anne says after a moments pause, sighing in defeat. “I just can’t help being the overprotective mother in this case, as unusual as this case _is_. A little more heads up would have been nice. I don’t like the fact that you are lying to me about it. Sorry, Louis,” she continues, turning to address him. “I’ve been a bit unfair, haven’t I?”

“ _Yes_ , you have been.” Harry answers instead.

“It’s fine, Harry,” Louis cuts in. “I understand, my mum, her name is Jay, is probably going to have her own hesitations about all of this. I really am happy that Harry chose me as his submissive, though, if it means anything.”

“Also, I promise no more lying from here on out. Like I said, there were some complications, but there aren’t anymore. Anyway,” Harry quickly says. “This reminds me, I’m going to be moving in with Louis as soon as possible.”

“You are?” Louis questions, smile wide even though he is in disbelief.

“What?” Anne exclaims at the same time.

“Yeah,” Harry says fondly, looking at Louis. He turns to Anne again. “Louis asked me to move in with him. Once he explained why, I realised I would be a terrible dominant to not take care of my submissive in such a crucial way. He _needs_ this mum. I thought I was going to come to you with a discussion about it – to decide what’s best – but, truth is – Louis, he’s special. He _needs_ me there. So, no questions about it, I’m going.”

Louis takes the short step closer to Harry and hugs him tightly around the waist. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_. I promise I’ll be good for you. I _promise_. I’m so happy. You make me so happy. I’m so glad you’re moving in. Though it is _your_ house now… Doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you’re going to _be_ there. I really –” Louis blubbers before getting cut off by Harry.

“Louis, baby, it’s okay. I know how much this means to you. It’s going to be fine, I promise. No need to get all worked up over this,” Harry says, running his hand in soothing circles across Louis’ back.

“I’m sorry. I just – I d–” Louis says again, almost on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay, babe. Relax for me, yeah? Deep breaths, let’s do them together, okay? On the count of three. One, two, three,” Harry says, taking a deep breath in, feeling Louis doing the same. “There we go babe, a couple more times, yeah? Deep breaths, here we go.”

Once Louis has calmed down enough, Harry pulls him in closer, an almost impossible task, for a split second before releasing him. He’s quick to take hold of his hand instead though, guessing it would probably keep Louis comforted having Harry’s touch on him still.

“You two really are cute together,” Anne pipes in, cutting some of the tension from the room. “Should I set a spot for you at the dinner table, Louis?”

Louis only turns his questioning gaze at Harry. “Yes,” Harry answers for him. “Please. I think we all need to get to know each other a bit more. Plus, Gemma, my sister,” he explains to Louis, “will be here for dinner as well as Robin, my step-dad.”


	2. Harry Meets Louis' Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This again took an unexpected turn, but I love it. Hopefully you guys do too because I refuse to change it. :) 
> 
> This one is way better than the first chapter. Also way longer. Just shy of 3500 words. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos/commented on the first chapter. Thanks to those who just read it as well. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Sir?” Louis asks hesitantly before entering into his parents’ home.

“Yes, Louis?” Harry responds.

“There’s something you should know before we go in there. About my parents, I mean,” Louis says, and something is wrong. Harry knows it is. It’s in the way Louis won’t even catch his gaze, eyes glued to the floor. It’s in the way he is suddenly turning into himself, making himself appear a lot smaller than he already is. It’s in the way his voice wavers just slightly at the mention of his parents.

They’ve never really talked about their own personal families too much in the short time they’ve known each other. They both knew the facts, it was in their paperwork on each other, but nothing more than that. Suddenly, Harry is unsure on whether they should be there at all. If Louis is this uncomfortable around his parents, surely it can’t be good for his mental health to be here. “What’s the matter, baby?” Harry questions, reaching out wrap his thumb and pointer finger around the circumference of Louis’ wrist. “Do we need to leave?”

“No, _no_. It’s nothing like that,” Louis says adamantly. “I’m just worried on how you will react – what you will think of it all.”

“You’re scaring me, Lou. Please, just tell me,” Harry says.

“My parents, my dad especially, they are a bit _old-fashioned_ when it comes to these sort of things,” Louis says.

“Meeting the parents?” Harry questions, breathing out a sigh of relief. He thought Louis got abused or something equally as worse. _This_ , this he can handle.

“Not exactly,” Louis says. “They’re old-fashioned when it comes to the whole dominant-submissive culture. They don’t think I should have many rights as a submissive. I don’t talk to them much because of it. They don’t necessarily agree with the fashion label I run. They barely think I should work at all, let alone work a high-end career such as CEO of a multimillion dollar company. They may make some comments about it. They always seem to do so when I’m around. My other siblings, they are all dominants. I’m kinda the black sheep of the family,” Louis explains.

“‘The _blac_ – what?! How are you the black sheep of the family? You’re literally the most _successful_ member of your family,” Harry protests. “What about your mum, isn’t she a submissive? Does she get treated the same as you?”

“It is what it is, Harry – Sir! I just wanted to give you a heads up beforehand. Like I said, I have no doubt they are going to make some remarks you probably aren’t used to hearing these days. My mum, she _is_ a submissive, yeah. She is allowed more privileges than me, though, because it’s her house. Well, not really, it’s all my dad’s, but like, it’s _her_ house, y’know. I just,” Louis says, suddenly very quiet, mumbling to himself almost. “I hope it doesn’t change your opinion of me.”

“ _Never_ ,” Harry reassures. “You are _mine_. Forever. To be honest though, this does explain a lot about you though. Not in a bad way,” Harry is quick to add. “Just that it explains why you are _so_ submissive. Don’t get me wrong, if you woke up tomorrow deciding you wanted to have more independence, I wouldn’t hesitate to give it to you. But, I’m beginning to like how much you rely on me, it makes me feel needed. I’m just upset that this may be the reason for it. I want it to be your own choice, not because your parents make you feel like shit.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Louis says, eyes fond as he looks at Harry. “But I like you taking care of me as well. So, I don’t foresee that changing at any time, nor do I _want_ it to change at any time. I naturally _am_ a bit more submissive than others. Felt that way even before I presented as one, so I don’t think it has _everything_ to do with my parents. Now c’mon. Let’s get this over with.”

“If you ever feel uncomfortable, or want to tell me something in private. Pat my hand, or my leg, or anywhere you can reach three times. Okay?”

“I won –” Louis protests.

“ _Okay_?” Harry says again, a bit more stern this time.

“Yes, sir,” Louis says and then Harry knocks on the door.

***

“You must be Harry! Hello, I’m Jay,” Louis’ mum says upon answering the door. She has a collar on that is connected to a lead held by what must be Louis’ dad, Mark Tomlinson. “She kneels before him and places a kiss on top of each of Harry’s shoes. He tries his best to hide his grimace, but knows he isn’t doing a good job of it.

“Thank you for taking Louis,” Mark begins. “We all know he isn’t the greatest of submissives. We kept trying to tell him dominants aren’t going to want a CEO as a submissive, but he went and did it anyway – won’t even give his parents any of his money. We take care of him his whole life and he only takes care of himself. Hopefully you will be able to instil some good values in him after all. He’s so lucky to have found you, isn’t that right, Louis?”

“Yes, father,” Louis agrees easily.

Harry can’t take his eyes off of Jay who is still kneeling before him. “On the contrary,” Harry disagrees. “I’m lucky he chose _me_ , Mr. Tomlinson. Hopefully we’ll bring out the best in each other,” Harry then adds, not wanting to cause an argument in someone else’s home.

Mark huffs, but doesn’t say anything further on the subject. Instead, turning to Jay. “Go finish making dinner, Johannah,” he says, unclipping the lead from her collar, and watches as Jay hastily climbs to her feet and scrambles to the kitchen. “You’ll have to tell me how satisfying you found your meal today, Harry. She’s still trying to earn her spot in bed tonight. If she doesn’t cook well enough for you, she may have to sleep in the dog cage again tonight. She hates that damned thing, you’d think she would learn by now. Have you bought your own cage for Louis here, yet?”

“No,” Harry says. “But I’m going to soon, I wanted to go over options with Louis before doing so,” Harry explains.

“You don’t need his opinion, boy,” Mark says, swinging an arm over Harry’s shoulders like they are old friends. He begins walking them to the living room. “The key to being a good dominant and keeping your submissive in line is by making sure they know they have no say in anything. Take away all their rights and basic needs and they are willing to serve you in any way just to have something as basic as food in them at the end of the day.”

“That’s one way of doing things, I guess,” Harry states, taking a seat on one of the one-seaters to eliminate the chance of sitting next to Mark. “The cage is more for a reward though than a punishment, though, so I would like his opinion on it,” Harry explains. Louis kneels at Harry’s feet, something Harry would probably not give too much thought to before, but doesn’t like the way it feels now. He just can’t seem to shake the image of Jay kneeling before him. “Why don’t you come sit up here with me baby? I need a cuddle buddy,” Harry says, holding his arms open in invitation.

Instead of doing as asked though, Louis shifts his eyes to his fathers. While Harry has a streak of anger run through him as his submissive doesn’t do as asked, in fact, while his submissive looks for the approval of someone _else_ , he squashes it down when Mark says, “Louis isn’t allowed on the furniture in this house.”

“Ridiculous,” Harry mutters under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear. “That’s alright then,” Harry says with an obviously fake smile. He slides onto the floor next to Louis. “I can just as easily cuddle on the floor. Come here, Loubear,” Harry says, now turning to Louis with an actual smile on his face. Louis doesn’t hesitate at all this time, matter of fact, almost _flings_ himself into Harry’s arms. Louis kisses his neck in gratitude before cuddling in close to Harry’s warmth.

***

Dinner is an even stranger event somehow. As soon as they were called into the dining room, Harry takes a seat at the table indicated to him by Jay. Already knowing the no furniture policy Louis has to follow, he’s not surprised – well, not entirely anyway – when Louis kneels by the side of his chair, rather than sit in the open seat next to him. He is absolutely furious when they bring out Louis’ food in a dog bowl though.

“No, no. Absolutely not. You are not eating that,” Harry states, eyes furious as his full dominant voice is used.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says, pushing the food away. Louis is hungry, but he’s not going to question his dom, especially in front of others.

“Up here, baby. You will eat mine,” Harry says, patting his lap. “If Jay can sit a chair, so can you. We won’t even bother getting you your own chair, I want you with me right now.”

“Harry,” Jay protests. “We don’t have any more food. That’s meant for you.”

“Last I checked there were four people here. Since you only made enough for three, but were probably _told_ to do it,” Harry says, glaring at Mark, “I can’t blame you. Don’t even worry about it, I don’t have to eat. I’m not even that hungry. Louis needs the food, though, he hasn’t eaten since noon, I’m sure he’s hungry. I can wait to eat later tonight, it’s fine.”

“But _you_ haven’t eaten since noon,” Louis argues. “It’s okay, I’m not that hungry.”

“Now let’s just wait a minute, Louis _does_ have food. You just told him not to eat it. Why don’t you eat _his_ food if you’re so intent on four people eating food,” Mark says.

“How dare you give me orders,” Harry says, voice challenging as he glares at Mark. “I am a dominant, you will treat me as such.”

“I’m not so sure you are, letting Louis run amok like you are. You need to _control_ him.”

“You need to shut the hell up.”

“I’m not sure you’re fit to dominate my son.”

“Why, because I treat him like an actual human being?” Harry responds, fuming. “Because I want him to be able to eat with dignity at the table?”

“You’re not good enough for my son,” Mark states.

“Oh, fuck off.”

“I thought Louis was lucky that someone was willing to accept him. I know how flawed he is as a submissive, I’m his own father. I see him make mistake after mistake all the time. How wrong I was though,” Mark continues. “Louis needs a dominant, not someone as submissive as you. He is more dominant than you are! He runs his own company!”

“How dare you question my status,” Harry says threateningly.

“If you’re so confident, why don’t we settle it the right way?” Mark says, almost giddy. “An official Duel of Doms, you and I?”

Louis and Jay can both be heard gasping in their spots. A Duel of Doms’ results cannot be reversed. Whoever loses has to submit to the winner for the rest of their life. Sure, both dominants remain to be dominants to the government and their own submissives, but the losing dominant is also seen as a submissive to the winning dominant in the eye of the government. Duels are rare as no dominant takes to being a submissive easily. A submissive naturally wants to submit to someone else, biologically fall to their knees in front of a dominant, but dominants who lose in a duel never feel that deep underlying current. They have to submit while every bone in their body is saying otherwise.  For Mark to request one so quickly means that Mark surely believes he will win.

“Right here, right now? In front of our submissives?” Harry questions.

“We need a witness,” Mark reminds him. “I can see why you are scared though.”

“I’m not,” Harry says calmly, and he finds that he actually means it. Mark needs to be taken down a few pegs. “I just don’t see why we can’t take it to Town Hall, have them officiate.”

“They are not open today, it’s Sunday.”

“I will not allow Louis to watch. If you are okay with Jay officiating, that’s fine. If not, we will have to wait until tomorrow,” Harry says.

“No, that’s fine,” Mark agrees, standing from his chair.

“Harry!” Louis speaks for the first time. “Harry, please don’t do this. I don’t want him to ruin your life as well. I’m okay with eating on the floor. Don’t fight over me, please,” Louis begs.

“It’s my job to take care of you. That includes stopping your father from treating you this way. I don’t want you to see me fighting though, so you are to stay here. Actually, go upstairs please. I don’t want you to hear anything either. Listen to some music,” Harry suggests.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says. He can’t argue with Harry, not about this. Only the dominants in question can make the decision. It’s seems that Harry’s has already been made. Louis hugs Harry tightly with a, “Good luck,” and then rushes upstairs to his old bedroom. He doesn’t last two minutes before he is crying into his pillow. He knows how tough his father can be, has been at the receiving end of a lot of his punishments. Louis has never hated his father so much. How dare he threaten his relationship with Harry? He closes his eyes and tries not to think about what is happening downstairs.

“Alright, Harry. I’m sure you know how this works. Old fashioned wrestling match until one is pinned. Are you ready?” Mark asks, stripping off all his clothes.

“Are you?” Harry challenges right back, doing the same. Once he has neatly folded his clothes and placed them on the chair he was sitting on before dinner, he stands in the middle of the room. He waits patiently for Mark to do the same.

“Alright,” Jay speaks up once both men have taken their positions. “You may begin in three, two, _one_.”

Mark surges forward at once, which Harry quickly dodges out of the way of. It continues this way for a solid minute. Harry not taking a single swing, just dodging out the way of all of Mark’s attacks. Mark is old, Harry knows that. He will wear himself out before Harry even makes a move. Mark is more confused than anything, though his frustration is growing steadily. He’s growling outwardly now, lunging more and more towards Harry.

It takes only five minutes for Mark to grow tired and for Harry to pick up on his pattern of fighting. From there, it’s over quickly, Harry quickly reaching out with his foot to trip Mark the last time he lunges at him. He’s quick to pin him down, knees on either side of his body. He makes sure to listen as Jay counts down from three, using all his strength to keep Mark’s body down before easing up, having officially won.

“Don’t you ever question me again,” Harry growls, using his full dominant voice to speak to him. “From now on you will refer to both me _and_ Louis as Sir. Do you understand me? He is above you now. You will treat him with as much respect as you give me. And you _will_ give me your full respect. When Louis comes down, you will apologise to him for making such an imbecile of yourself today and probably your whole life. After that, you will stand in the corner of the dining room, nose pressed to the wall as we finish our meals. Am I clear?” Harry says. When Mark only grunts, Harry presses his wrists harder into the ground. “Am I clear?” Harry repeats himself, voice getting louder.

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Mark says.

“Great, you may wait in the dining room while I get dressed and get Louis. You as well, Jay. Mark, you are only to wear your pants for the rest of the night,” Harry orders as he makes his way back to his pile of clothes. He makes quick work of putting his clothes back on, not wanting to waste any time before making his way upstairs to Louis, calling out his name as he goes. He finds him in the last room on the right, lying in a bed.

“Hey, baby,” Harry says as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Louis immediately reaches out to pull him onto the bed with him. Harry pulls Louis on top of him, holding him as tight as he can. “How are you?”

“Did you win?” Louis says, tears obvious in his voice, even if Harry couldn’t feel them through his shirt.

“Would you be embarrassed if I lost?” Harry asks with a smile, rubbing soothing circles on Louis’ back.

“No. I just hate that he can control you now. I know him, he _will_ control you. All the time. He won’t let you live this down,” Louis says, tears picking up now.

“It’s a good thing he didn’t win then, innit?” Harry asks, dimples popping out as he takes in Louis’ shocked expression. “I feel like I should be offended that you thought I wouldn’t win, but really I’m just so happy you won’t have to deal with him anymore.”

“You _won_?” Louis exclaims, sitting up so he can straddle Harry instead. “Are you serious? I thought for _sure_ he would win. I know how hard he can hit,” Louis says and winces at the same time.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I can assure you he won’t be hitting you ever again. You didn’t deserve that. You _don’t_ deserve that. I told you I’d take care of you. This was something that had to be done to ensure that. I’m sorry I fought with your father, Louis. I didn’t want you to see that, but I didn’t want him to fight with _you_ anymore, either, so it _had_ to be done.”

“You are the best dominant I could have ever asked for, Sir,” Louis responds. “Thank you for taking care of me.” Louis bends down to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips

“Which reminds me, let’s go back downstairs. We need to get some food in this tummy of yours,” Harry says, reaching up to poke Louis’ stomach.

“I am a grown man,” Louis protests, but he squeaks and jumps away, following Harry back downstairs.

***

“Mark, I believe you have something to say to Louis,” Harry demands.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ve been an – an _imbecile_ to you my whole life. Please forgive me,” Mark says quietly.

“You can yell at me all you want, I’m used to it, just don’t yell at Harry. He already has to deal with me, he shouldn’t have to deal with you as well,” Louis says.

“No you may not,” Harry growls. “You so much as _raise_ your voice at Louis and there will be worse punishments coming your way. I don’t care how nice and forgiving Louis is, I don’t have the same patience as your amazing son has.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mark says.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s eat. Louis, you will take Mark’s seat, he has some corner time to attend to,” Harry says. Mark turns and makes his way to the corner of the dining room, nose pressed to the wall, just like Harry had told him earlier. Harry smiles as he hears Louis giggle quietly.

“Thank you for having us over for dinner, it’s been lovely. Tomorrow, the four of us will go to Town Hall to finalise the Duel,” Harry says as he and Louis are getting ready to leave for the night. “Mark, you will bring a chastity cage with you. Don’t forget to bring the key as well. I’m going to be the only one responsible for your release anymore. It’ll give you a good reason to make sure you are following my rules at all times. We’ll pick you up at five tomorrow, be sure to be ready to go. I’m a busy man.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mark says.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Jay then says before Harry and Louis are walking out the front door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting friends is next :)


	3. Louis Meets Harry's Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell. Sorry this took me so long. I had about half of it written since the day after I posted chapter 2. I just couldn't find the time/ an idea of what I wanted to write for the second part of it. I like how it came out though, so that's a good thing. 
> 
> It's also a bit longer this time too. So yay? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has given kudos and commented on this book/series. 
> 
> I'm going on break for about 3 weeks starting on Friday, so I'll definitely be getting the next chapter out sooner than this one. Sorry again.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry and Louis pull into the parking lot of Harry’s school. They’ve been trying to find time in both of their schedules where Louis can meet all of his friends from school. It’s been less than a month since they first brought it up, that Louis was able to take a day off of work. Harry was all smiles as he went to pick Louis up for the day. He’s going to be moving in with him in two weeks. He has been moving some things in slowly, but surely. Only twelve more days though until he officially can call it his home.

“Thanks for coming today, Lou. I know you could have been doing more exciting things with your day – visiting every model you have running through your building, for instance,” Harry says, to which Louis scoffs. Harry ignores him. “So, yeah, thanks for coming and meeting my lame friends. I’ve been bragging about you for so long now, they probably think I’ve made you up.”

Louis laughs. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be more than right here with you.”

“ _That_ may be true, but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t want to be somewhere _else_ with me. Your not so subtle hints lately make me believe you would rather be in bed somewhere,” Harry teases, which only causes Louis to turn a few shades redder.

“I don’t _only_ want that. You make me sound like I’m trying to steal your virtue. I just, y’know, wouldn’t mind submitting to you in that setting as well,” Louis tries explaining.

“I know, baby,” Harry says. “I’m just teasing you. I know most of your submission to me isn’t sexual. Which is great, because I prefer it that way as well. I’d much rather have you willingly submit to me when lust isn’t involved than when all you are thinking about is being allowed to orgasm. I just don’t want to rush into anything, is all. We have a peculiar relationship, you and I.”

“That we do,” Louis says as Harry parks the car.

“Want your collar? You don’t have to put it on if you don’t want. I would completely understand,” Harry says.

Louis nods. “Yeah, I want it. Of course I do, Sir. I’ll always want it. Can I be on the lead as well? I’d quite fancy being walked today, if you wouldn’t mind. I don’t want to have to be on all fours, but you know, just being walked around like normal. That doesn’t make sense, does it?” Louis says, flustered. “I just want to be close to you today, I think, at least to start off with. No dog mask though!” Louis adds quickly. “Never again with that, please.”

“We’ll see. Thank you for telling me how you are feeling, Lou. Of course I can put you on a lead. And since you asked so nicely I’ll let you pick anything you want me to do extra for you today, deal?” Harry asks, gently. They’ve been working on this since the start of their relationship, Louis asking Harry for what he wants. Louis doesn’t want to seem selfish by asking for what he wants all the time, Harry just wants to be able to give Louis what he wants all the time. It’s a weird combination.

“ _Anything_?” Louis verifies.

“Anything,” Harry agrees, smiling. Then, after a pause where he watches Louis’ growing expression, “No sex.”

“Har _ry_! You can’t just change your mind,” Louis whines.

“I didn’t, I already told you no sex for the time being. Now, be a good boy and let’s put your collar on,” Harry says, unstrapping it from his wrist. Louis pouts for only a short second before he allows Harry to put the collar on. It’s almost impossible for Louis not be overcome with happiness when Harry does so, the feeling of being _owned_ washing over him. Louis nuzzles into Harry’s hand, as soon as he has finished clasping it, in thanks.

“Alright, are you ready?” Harry asks.

“Yes,” Louis says. “I actually really looking forward to meeting your friends, Sir.”

“I’m glad, I think you’ll like them. Wait here,” Harry instructs. “I’ll come around to get you so I can put your lead on.” He’s out of the car before Louis can add anything else. A couple seconds later Harry is at the passenger side door, pulling it open and leaning in to clasp the lead onto Louis’ collar. He leans down to kiss Louis quickly, pulling back before Louis can try any funny business. “Come on, baby. We’ve class to attend.”

***

Whispers have surrounded them all day. From the moment they stepped through the front doors together, Harry and Louis have picked up on bits and pieces of conversation happening around them. Harry knew there would be. It’s Louis Tomlinson. They haven’t made any public announcement, yet, so no one really knows except the few people – mainly family – that they told themselves.

People know who he is. Tomlinson is definitely a household name. Not only because he runs a successful fashion label, but because he is a _submissive_ who runs a successful fashion label. And for the past eight years, he was a submissive with no dominant. To all of a sudden show up to a school on the end of a sixteen year old’s lead was sure to raise a few brows. Harry was prepared for this, Louis apparently wasn’t, or at the very least, wasn’t expecting to hear bad things about it.

There are some not so quiet whispers of people making fun of Louis for being Harry’s submissive. Even if they don’t know Harry’s exact age, they know he is in high school, and they _definitely_ know Louis’ age. Which, really, doesn’t make a lot of sense to Harry. It’s not like he’s the first dominant to ever be older than his submissive. Do they expect Louis to be walking Harry around the school? Or is it just the fact that Louis runs a successful business? Do people subconsciously give Louis dominant traits in their minds just for being in a position held only by dominants before Louis came along? Looking around, Harry realises that’s probably true.

Harry doesn’t waste time, ignoring the whispers and stares as soon as he enters the building. His only goal right now is to distract Louis from all of them and get to his first class. They will have to wait until lunch until Louis can meet all of Harry’s friends, there is no way there will be time beforehand.

“Louis?” Harry asks. When he doesn’t get a response from him, he repeats a bit louder, “Louis.” When Louis finally turns to look at him, away from the stares around him, Harry continues, “I know it’s going to be difficult to do so, but please try to ignore them, yes? They are just jealous they don’t have you at the end of their own lead. You’re all mine, yes?”

“Yes,” Louis says softly. “All yours.”

“Good,” Harry says, dropping his dominant voice for a softer one. “You have no extra rules today, like, you’re allowed to talk to me and other people, okay? That can be a bit difficult in the middle of lecture though, so if you need me do you remember what to do?”

“Tap you three times,” Louis answers.

“Perfect!” Harry enthuses. “You’ll have to sit beside me on the floor in all of my classes. I’m sorry about that, but I can’t control how many chairs are placed in each room. Lunchtime though, you can sit next to me. How does that sound?”

“Is that when I’ll meet everybody?” Louis asks, sounding nervous.

“Yeah, but baby, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m sure my friends will love you. You are quite the charmer,” Harry states. “Now, off to class we go.” Harry pulls Louis down the hall, grip firm in his hand. Though the whispers are slowing down as class is approaching, Harry – and he’s sure Louis – can still see the lingering stares thrown their way. He takes his seat as quick as possible, gesturing the spot next to him for Louis to sit. “No kneeling, babe. It’ll be too long, I don’t want you hurting your knees,” Harry explains, to which Louis nuzzles his face into Harry’s leg as response.

During Harry’s first class, Louis doesn’t really move his head from its spot in Harry’s lap. He smiles into the warmth from his dominant as he tries hard not to distract him from his notetaking. He can’t help his wandering hands though as they make to grasp loosely at Harry’s leg or clothes. He needs the comfort today – knows his limits.

The second class of the day passes just as quickly as the first. On the way to the third class, though, Louis asks to go to the bathroom. “We only have one more class until we have a free period, then lunch. Are you sure you can’t hold it?” Harry asks.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I think I had one too many cups of tea this morning. I can try and hold it, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it. I don’t want to embarrass you,” Louis explains.

“No, that’s okay. I’m going to have to head to class through still, don’t want to be late. My room number is three-oh-one. It’s just down this hall, on the left,” Harry says, pointing in the correct direction of the room. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. I’ll be as quick as I can,” Louis says, already ducking into the bathroom they were standing beside.

***

Harry slightly smiles when he sees Louis enter the classroom. He’s only a few seconds late too, so it’s not that distracting as he makes his way over towards Harry. Before he makes it even two steps though, he’s being called out by the teacher.

“Louis Tomlinson?” Miss Turner calls out in slight disbelief. “What are you doing in my classroom? I wasn’t told I would have a guest speaker today.” Harry doesn’t like the tone of voice she is using. He knows she is an unmated dominant. He can’t exactly blame her, who wouldn’t try to make a move a millionaire, especially one as good-looking as Louis? Plus, they haven’t exactly made an announcement of their relationship, deciding to wait until Harry officially moves in before Louis does an interview on Harry. But, y’know, still.

“I’m here with my dominant today, actually,” Louis says continuing his way towards the back of the room where Harry is sat.

“You’re matched?” Miss Turner asks, shocked. “I didn’t realise, it hasn’t been announced,” she says, trailing off at the end. “Surly you can give a speech to the class though, yeah? I feel like we could all learn from someone of your calibre. We were just getting ready to start a lesson on accounting, maybe we can all learn a thing or two about money from you.”

“Sorry,” Harry speaks up quickly, even though the question was directed at Louis. “He’s just here as my submissive today, nothing more.”

“Harry Styles, _you’re_ Louis’ dominant?” Miss Turner says.

“Yes,” Harry answers, though it is quite obvious at this point.

“Can’t he say just a few words? We can all learn from his example,” she explains.

Before Harry can say anything, Louis says, “I really wouldn’t mind, Haz.” Harry raises a brow in question and disbelief. Louis is usually very good at only calling Harry ‘Sir’ in public. Occasionally he’ll let a _Harry_ slip through his lips, but he’s never been addressed so informally outside of their house before. “I’ll just be a minute,” Louis finishes, making his way back up to the front of the room where he jumps into a dialogue about the importance of money. As soon as he is done, he makes his way back to Harry’s side to the sound of applause, his speech not even lasting five minutes.

It was still enough to do the damage though. Harry waited until the end of class before turning to Louis. Once the classroom cleared out, Miss Turner included, he holds out his hand palm side up towards Louis. “I’m going to need that collar back now,” Harry says calmly.

“What?” Louis asks taken aback.

“My collar,” Harry explains. “You seem to have a misunderstanding, that collar is only to be worn by someone who submits to me – someone who listens to my rules, and doesn’t deliberately disobey my commands. I believe I said that you were to come sit by me, not give a little presentation, did I not? Yet, I distinctly remember you speaking to the class. So please, my collar,” Harry says.

“But,” Louis says, frowning. He pulls back a little almost unconsciously as he brings his hands up to clutch at his collar, keeping it in place. “This is my collar,” Louis says quietly.

“No,” Harry says. “This is _my_ collar. I was willing to let you wear it as I thought you were obedient enough to deserve it, but I can see now I was wrong. You have five seconds to give it to me, or you will be adding to your punishment tonight.”

“But –” Louis tries, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he looks up at Harry.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry says, using his full dominant voice. “You have shown disrespect to me by calling me Haz – my number one rule,” Harry reminds him. “You have also disobeyed a direct order. You are in no position to argue with me right now.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Louis says. “Please, _please_ , I need to wear this. It makes me feel calm – at least until after lunch! I know I messed up, I’m just nervous to meet your friends, is all.”’

“Five, four,” Harry begins counting down, fingers curling up in a gesture to begin removing the collar and hand it over. “Three, two,” Harry continues while Louis scrambles to take off the collar. His tears finally begin to fall as he unclasps it and places it in Harry’s outstretched hand. “ _One_.”

Harry quickly places the collar on the desk in front of him and pats his lap twice. “Come up here, baby.” Harry says. “What’s with all these silly tears, hmm? I promise, there is no need to be so worked up over this,” Harry consoles. “Tell me what’s wrong, Lou,” Harry says once Louis is seated on his lap. He has one arm wrapped securely around Louis’ waist as the other hand is wiping away Louis’ tears.

“I want to wear the collar,” Louis sobs.

“I understand that, Louis, but why are you crying? You are going to make your eyes all puffy doing that. We’re going to meet my friends soon. I don’t want them to think I’ve gone and abused you. Do you understand why I’ve taken the collar away?” Harry asks, trying to keep eye contact with Louis who is slowly calming down in his dominant’s lap.

“Yes, sir,” Louis responds, hiccupping in between words. “You took it away because I showed disrespect and didn’t listen to you when you told me to come sit by you.”

“Do you want to explain why you did that? You usually never act up like this,” Harry says. Louis looks up at Harry almost guiltily as he pulls back from Harry’s embrace a bit. “Uh-oh. This can’t be good,” Harry tries joking.

“I don’t want to upset you,” Louis says.

“I promise I can take it – whatever it is – it obviously means a lot to you if it caused you to disobey me in such a way,” Harry says.

“I was embarrassed,” Louis mumbles.

“Sorry? I’m going to need you to speak up, dear.”

“I was _embarrassed_ ,” Louis says more clearly. “We have kept things pretty private between us, right? Like, I never had to face public opinion on our relationship. To come here, where everyone is staring at me, and walk around on the end of a lead – I think she – your teacher – I think she just kinda pushed me over the line. Just, her reaction to _you_ being my dominant – like, I always knew I would get a reaction from the public no matter what, as I’m CEO of such a large company. But, like, if it was someone else, someone older perhaps, it wouldn’t have been so negative.

“I’ve gone my whole life without a dominant,” Louis continues. “Now that I have one and he’s eight years younger than me, it’s just different, is all. I didn’t really know what to expect coming here with you today. I knew people would be talking, I just didn’t realise a lot of what they were saying would be negative towards you being my dominant.”

They’re both silent for a second, taking in what Louis just said. Finally, Harry speaks up, “Do you not want me as your dominant, Louis?”

“Of course I do!” Louis answers.

“But you’re embarrassed to be seen with me in public,” Harry says. “I’m not sure how you thought this relationship was going to work, but you and I _will_ be seen in public together. Plus, _you_ wanted to wear the lead and collar. You _still_ want to wear the collar,” Harry points out.

“I do, I know I do. Please, Sir,” Louis begs. “I’m not embarrassed, I just need to get used to it all. It’s the first time we’ve been public with our relationship since we’ve bonded, I’m just not used to it all. I promise, I’ll get better. I just need time to adjust.”

“How much time?” Harry asks.

“I’m not sure,” Louis answers honestly.

“Well, until you are sure you want to be seen with me in public, this collar,” Harry says, picking it up off the desk and tying it around his wrist, “will stay with me, right here.” He finishes the clasp and looks back up to Louis. “Ready to be yours again as soon as you are ready to submit fully to me.”

“Sir?” Louis begins quietly, sad from thought of not being able to wear his dominant’s beloved collar for a while. “You said in the car earlier this morning that I get to ask you for something extra for behaving.”

“Yes?”

“Could that something be you allowing me to wear the collar? Just for lunch! I really need it to meet your friends,” Louis says, eyes tearing up again.

“Why baby? Why do you feel like you need this collar on to meet my friends?” Harry asks, trying to understand why Louis is pushing for it so much.

“I want them to know I’m your good boy, Sir. That I’m _yours_ and only yours and that I am a good enough sub to wear your collar. I know I’m not, you just told me I’m not, but I want to make a good first impression. These are your _friends_ , Sir. They mean a lot to you and I don’t want them to think I’m not good enough for you,” Louis finishes, a lone tear falling out of the corner of his eye.

“Louis,” Harry begins. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t a good enough submissive for me, but you are, baby. You’re _so_ good for me, yeah? Is there something specific that makes you think I don’t want you as my submissive – that you aren’t good?”

“Why won’t you have sex with me?” Louis asks, point blank.

“We’ve been over this, Louis,” Harry begins. “I _do_ want to have sex with you. Now isn’t the right time, though. I want it to be special, and I want to make sure we have an adequate amount of time for aftercare, not to mention the time it takes for the actual sex itself. I don’t want it being us doing it on a whim. It has nothing to do with me not wanting you, or you not being good enough, or anything like that. You and I will have sex, and probably sooner than you are thinking, just not at this exact moment. Seeing how much this means to you though, I want to try something. I want you to kneel for me, okay?” Harry asks, releasing his hold on Louis’ waist as he slides off Harry’s lap and onto the floor.

“Good boy,” Harry praises. “Now, I want to be clear,” Harry says as he walks over to the door of the classroom and locks it. There isn’t another class this hour that uses this room, but better safe than sorry. “We will not be having sex today, but if doing something sexual can make you feel a bit more confident in our relationship, than I am willing to allow this. You will listen to each and every one of my instructions very carefully, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Louis states, equal parts giddy and nervous for what’s to come.

“You disobey me once, and you will go over my lap. I know you can be good for me, Lou. Now is the time to prove it to me. This may not be exactly what you want, but just remember you are submitting to me, not the other way around,” Harry says as he slides his trousers down his legs about halfway as well as his pants. Louis gasps at the suddenness of all of this. Wasn’t it just this morning, Harry was saying no sex for a while? Now, all of a sudden, he is eyelevel with his dominant’s cock, a very impressive one as well.

The next second, Harry is using his full dominant voice as he instructs Louis on how to proceed. “Why don’t you just reach out and hold it for a few seconds, really get a feel for it. Maybe stroke it a few times to really gauge the length,” Harry instructs, waiting a couple seconds for Louis to follow his orders. “Great, now stop,” Harry says, and smiles as Louis immediately does so. Louis is still only looking at Harry’s penis, so Harry reaches out to run his hands through Louis’ hair a couple times, trying to calm him down.

Harry trails his right hand down the side of Louis’ face and lifts it once his hand is under his chin. Once they are making eye contact, Harry says, “Now, I’m going to ask you to put it in your mouth. I do not want you to suck, you will not be giving me a blowjob today. I just want you to feel the weight on your tongue. I don’t want to feel any teeth either. Just simply wrap your pretty little mouth around me and sit there until I say otherwise, do you understand?” Harry commands.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says, nodding as much as he can while his chin is still being held firmly in Harry’s grasp.

“Very good, baby. Go ahead, then,” Harry says as he releases Louis’ chin. He sits back a little as Louis takes Harry’s cock in hand. Once Louis has him firmly in his mouth, Harry instructs Louis to put his hands behind his back. God, what a sight that is. Harry knows he shouldn’t be getting hard, as he is going to be meeting with his friends for lunch in about fifteen minutes, but the amount of willpower it takes to keep him soft is uncanny. Louis looks so beautiful like this, Harry is almost sad he didn’t succumb to Louis’ advances earlier.

Seeing Louis like this, kneeling with Harry in his mouth, not even allowed to pleasure his dominant gives Harry an idea. Humiliation was a green light on both of their files, what better time to start experimenting than now? Just to be sure though, “Doing okay, baby? Still green?” Harry asks, to which Louis nods, making eye contact with Harry again. Harry smirks down at him at the answer. “How humiliating you look right now. A twenty-four year old kneeling at the feet of a sixteen-year old,” Harry says, trying to test the waters, trying to gauge Louis’ reaction.

Louis eyes narrow slightly, but they are more curious than anything else. Harry continues.  “Not even allowed to give me pleasure, are you? Nope, only allowed to sit with me in your mouth. Can’t even use your hands to steady yourself.” Harry scoots back about a centimetre on the chair, as much as he can and watches as Louis inevitably falls forward as well. It bring him a bit further down Harry’s length as well, but not enough to be choking him.

“You can have one small lick to the tip, Louis, but just one. Don’t get greedy, now. Just a nice little taste and then I want you to sit back. That’s all you are getting today,” Harry instructs. Harry feels the hesitant little kitten lick from Louis before he sees him pushing off of Harry. Harry quickly pulls his pants and trousers up, all while Louis is still kneeling on the floor. Louis lets out a quick, frustrated noise – almost subconsciously – as that was all he was allowed to do today.

“Quit your whining,” Harry says. “I know you wanted to suck a bit too, but you’re not ready for that, baby.” Harry says condescendingly. “Little boys like you should stick to sucking their thumbs,” Harry says, maybe a bit too turned on by the humiliation of it all – such power! “Well?” Harry asks when he sees Louis just kneeling there. “Go ahead, suck your thumb like the little boy that you are. You need to practice your sucking for the real thing later, but you are not ready for that, are you?” Harry says tauntingly as he watches Louis begin sucking his thumb. “Babies who whine need to be sucking on something to soothe them. I may have to get you a dummy, but this’ll do for now,” Harry says. “Up here now, baby,” Harry says once he is sat back down. Once Louis is seated back on Harry’s lap, Harry pulls him in as close as possible. “How are you doing, sweetheart? What’s your colour?”

“Gween,” Louis slurs around his thumb, cuddling even closer to Harry in his embarrassment.

“That’s good, baby, _so_ good. Do you see how good you are for me? You followed all my instructions so carefully, didn’t you?” Harry soothes.

“Yeth, sir,” Louis says.

“Stopped when I told you to stop, let go when I told you to let go. We even tried some humiliation, didn’t we?” Harry asks.

“Mhmm,” Louis says.

“Did you like that? Should we keep trying it?” Harry asks.

“Mhmm, I wiked that a wot,” Louis says cutely, still sucking on his thumb.

“I can tell,” Harry says, noticing how Louis is semi-hard right now. “Now, since you like humiliation so much, if you _really_ wanted to, I will let you put on your collar before we go meet my friends. I won’t even count it as your bonus wish today.”

Louis takes his thumb out of his mouth before saying, “It’s not humiliating. I _love_ wearing your collar, Harry. I love it _so_ much – I do! I just don’t think I was prepared for the backlash we were going to get for being paired together. I’m really happy you’re my dominant, and I’m really proud to be your submissive, I promise. Just, please, let me wear your collar again, Sir.”

“Alright, love. Just remember to follow my instructions at all times, even if you may be a bit uncomfortable at the time. I always have your best interest at heart, I promise,” Harry says as he takes the collar of his wrist again and secures it around Louis’ neck. “There we go, back in its rightful place. Now, do you want lead, or no lead?” Harry says. “It doesn’t matter to me either way.”

“I want the lead – like being close to you,” Louis says, and as if to prove his point, he snuggles closer to Harry again.

“Alright, lead it is,” Harry says, already hooking the lead onto the collar. “Now, up we go,” Harry says, patting Louis twice around his waist to signal to him to stand up. “We have to go meet my friends.”

***

“Everyone,” Harry says, though completely unnecessary as he already has everyone’s undivided attention. “This is Louis, my submissive. Louis, this is Nick Grimshaw, Ed Sheeran, and Liam Payne.”

“Hello,” Louis says to everyone, before turning to Liam and adding on, “small world, innit?”

“You know Liam, babe?” Harry asks, confused.

“Yeah, he’s Zayn’s dominant,” Louis answers.

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot you signed Zayn on to your label. My mistake,” Harry says.

“Hi Louis,” Liam says, already smiling brightly. “Great to see you again.”

“Aw, man,” Nick says, pulling out his wallet and handing a couple notes to Ed. “I thought for sure you were lying about him. I thought there was no way Harry could convince _you_ of all people to be his dominant.”

“I’m a great dominant, thank you very much,” Harry responds, mock offended. “Isn’t that right?” Harry asks, turning to Louis.

Louis peeks at Harry out of the corner of his eye to make sure he’s supposed to answer before saying, “The best, Sir.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis,” Ed says next, reaching out a hand for Louis to shake. “I love your latest line.”

“Thank you so much,” Louis says, eyes alight at the mention of his fashion line.

“So what’s it like having Harry as your dominant?” Nick asks.

“He’s wonderful. He always takes care of me and takes me on dates – very lovely,” Louis says, looking up at Harry.

“We want the details. What does he make you call him in bed?” Nick follows up with.

“ _Nick_ ,” Harry says, aghast. “Stop badgering him. We’re keeping it PG here, yeah?”

“You take away _all_ the fun,” Nick responds, but he changes his question to, “What’s it like being in charge of all those gorgeous models?”

Louis’ cheeks turn bright red. “I’m not too involved with that part of the business, to be honest. Occasionally, I’ll stop by a shoot, and of course I directly hire them, but usually I let my Creative Director handle that part of the business. I try to give as much of the hard part of the job away so I am just able to design my next line,” Louis responds.

“When’s your next line coming out?” Ed asks.

“This Summer. I’m doing a graphic sunset theme for it, not too literal though,” Louis says.

“It’s really beautiful,” Liam adds. “What I’ve seen of it, anyways. Zayn’s suit is the nicest mix of coral and periwinkle.”

“You find everything Zayn wears to be beautiful,” Harry states, causing everyone to laugh. The rest of the lunch plays out in much the same way. Everyone getting to know each other and cracking jokes whenever they can. It leaves both Louis and Harry happy as they make their way to their next class, all the way to the end of the day when Harry and Louis are getting back into Harry’s car.

***

“Sir?” Louis asks as they are pulling into his driveway.

“Yes, Louis?” Harry says.

“Am I still allowed something extra from you today?” Louis asks, causing Harry to chuckle.

“Yeah, babe. Do you know what you want?”

“Can I come, tonight?” Louis asks bashfully. His cheeks turn bright red and he finds he can’t make eye contact with Harry.

“ _That’s_ what you want?” Harry asks.

“Yes, Sir. I can’t stop thinking about this morning, right before lunch.”

“I see,” Harry says. “Of course you can, Louis. Just make sure to be thinking about it the whole time for me, yeah? If humiliating you turns you on this much, we are going to have to spend a good amount of time on it in the future, I think.”

“I would love that, Sir. Thank you,” Louis says before leaning across the console to kiss Harry. “I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re dropping off more of your stuff, right?”

“Yes, I am. Just twelve more days until we can spend our nights together. Sweet dreams, baby.”

“Sweet dreams, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I have a thing for humiliation, sorry not sorry. Harry meets Louis' friends next!
> 
> -Allie :)


	4. Harry Meets Louis' Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry for the wait on this one. It was completely inexcusable. I had 98% of this written up weeks ago, but just couldn't find the motivation to finish up the last part of it even though I already had it planned it out in my head. Seriously. I'm not even going to ask for forgiveness. 
> 
> Hopefully you still enjoy this fourth and final part of this part of the series. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story and the last part of the series as well. :) But, I want to give a big thank you to Hodaia~LarryAF who commented yesterday and reminded me to get my ass in gear. You're the reason this chapter is here today. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry spends the night at Louis’ house the day before he is set to meet his sub’s friends. While it seems silly at the time – to be staying the night when he will be moving in officially in just three days – he knows it will be easier for them to travel to Louis’ work in the morning. They are both equal parts nervous and excited as this will be the first time Harry will get to see Louis working, and just his office and general. That’s not even mentioning that he will be meeting Louis’ closest friends and advisors who have helped him run such a successful brand.

While Louis is showering the morning of, Harry walks over to Louis’ closet and picks out a simple three-piece black suit. He lays it on the bed neatly, making sure it won’t get a single wrinkle on it in the short time it takes for Louis to finish his morning shower. “I’ve laid out what I want you to wear today on the bed,” Harry says as Louis exits the bathroom, causing Louis eyes to light up as he turns towards wear Harry is nodding to.

“You’ve selected an outfit for me?” Louis says, ecstatic. It’s the first time his Dom has ever selected an outfit for him to wear, he feels so special. Upon further inspection though, he begins slowing his movements, turning to face Harry instead. “The office isn’t necessarily formal wear. Though I do wear suits on occasion, I usually reserve them for meetings. I’ve cleared the day though, so you can properly be introduced to my friends,” Louis explains. “Not that I’m not extremely grateful for your input, Sir,” Louis backtracks, not wanting this to be the last time it ever happens.

Harry’s brows crease, frowning just the slightest bit as he looks at Louis. “But you can still wear it, yeah? I would love it if you would dress up for me today,” Harry says carefully. 

Louis’ eyes light up again, now knowing that Harry just wants him to look nice. Maybe they are going out to a nice dinner after they are done at the office. Louis smiles at the thought as he drops the towel that was wrapped around his waist and begins sliding on the shirt on the bed. Harry is smiling to as he sees Louis putting on the selected outfit as he makes his way towards the now vacated bathroom.

Louis is waiting for him on the bed when he makes his way back into the bedroom. “You look lovely, Lou,” Harry compliments, making his way over to a drawer that houses some of his clothes already. I know you mentioned the office isn’t formal wear, but is there at least _some_ type of dress code I should be following? Can I wear jeans?” Harry asks, peaking over his shoulder for a second at Louis before turning back to the drawer and rummaging around some more. He misses it when Louis’ face falls for a second, so much for the date idea. Louis’ more confused now than ever. Why does he need to be in a suit if Harry is going to be in jeans?

“You can wear whatever you want,” Louis picks up again. “You’re my Dominant.”

“Yes,” Harry says, smiling the tiniest bit at the reminder. “But forget for a second I’m not. If I was just another one of your workers, would I be allowed to wear jeans?”

“Forgive me, Sir. I don’t mean to be questioning you, but I’m just a bit confused. Why did you dress me in a nice suit, if you wanted to wear jeans?” Louis asks.

“I don’t want you taking this the wrong way, but I got to thinking last night. I’m afraid that people will automatically turn to me when I’m in the room, as I’m your dominant. This is _your_ business though, and I don’t want people thinking that I’m suddenly in charge, or that I even know what the hell I’m doing because I’m now your dominant. There are a lot of people out there though – traditional – that think that just because the dominant of a submissive is in the room, the submissive should be ignored, and I’m hoping by wearing an outfit that is less empowering, they will still – even if subconsciously – turn to you instead,” Harry says.

“Why would I be offended by that?” Louis asks, sounding like he is tearing up a bit. And _oh no!_ Harry didn’t want to make him cry, but looking up to see the tears for himself, Harry can’t deny that he has. Before Harry can apologise though, Louis continues, “That is so well thought out. I’m so glad you’re my dominant. You are so perfect for me. You really do put me first all the time and I hate that at one point I thought you weren’t going to be perfect for me. I love you. I don’t tell you that enough,” Louis says, tears in full force, but with a smile on his face. “Sorry for the theatrics, but I’m so happy you are in my life, and that you are so thoughtful.”

“I love you too, baby,” Harry says simply instead, kind of at a lost as to all that is happening. “Maybe you can pick my outfit for me today?” Harry suggests, and is happy that he did because Louis face lights up at the idea.

“Okay, Sir. This is so fun. Can we do this more days? Like, when you officially move in, we can pick out each other’s outfits.  How cute would that be? It’s like you are taking care of me, and I am serving you and it’s just so _cute_ ,” Louis rambles as he begins looking through Harry’s clothes in order to find a pair of black skinny jeans, a sheer black shirt, and a nice black blazer to wear over it. “Here you are, Sir,” Louis says proudly as he holds the clothes out to Harry.

“Sheer?” Harry raises an eyebrow, but begins putting the clothes on.

“Yeah,” Louis says, turning red in the cheeks. “It’s a bit casual, not necessarily screaming business owner, but like… I can show you off to people,” Louis admits.

“Oh, you’re showing _me_ off, are you?” Harry asks with a smirk. “Gonna parade me around like a trained animal.”

“Never, Sir!” Louis flounders.  “Sorry, you can wear just a plain black top, I’m sorry. I don’t –”

“I’m kidding, baby,” Harry says quickly. “Just a joke, you can show me off all you want – parade me around as the new, hot, young boyfriend. So what if I’m a Dom? I like being shown off just as much as the rest of the world. Maybe in our relationship I can be the trophy husband?”

“I’d just be happy with husbands, Sir,” Louis says seriously. “I’d just be happy with you.”

“Me too, Lou, me too,” Harry responds before heading downstairs to start their day.

***

It doesn’t take long for Harry’s predictions to come true. It’s the first man to walk into Louis’ office. If Harry had to guess, he is probably in his early to mid-forties. He takes two steps into Louis’ office and immediately notices Harry who is lounging on the sofa in the corner opposite of Louis’ desk. Harry was watching as Louis began prepping a mannequin for a new red carpet dress for one of his clients.

The man quickly changes direction and makes his way over to Harry. “Hello, Sir. There is an issue with the photoshoot that needs attention immediately.”

While Louis goes pale behind him, it goes unnoticed by both Harry and the newcomer. “You must be new here,” Harry says cordially, if not a bit cold. “Louis Tomlinson is the one _behind_ the desk.”

“Yes, I know,” the man says.

“This is _his_ office,” Harry says.

“Yes,” the man dares to say.

“You went to Louis Tomlison’s office in order to tell _me_ that there is an issue with a photoshoot,” Harry asks. “Like I have any idea what a photoshoot is supposed to be like…”

“Well, we never met, but I believe you are his dominant, yes?” The man asks, now a bit more confused at the situation.

“Yes, but Mr. Tomlinson is your boss.”

“But you’re the boss’ boss, right?” the man – a _traditionalist_ in the way he views a dominant’s and submissive’s roles – jokes.

“Wrong, you ignorant fool. Mr. Tomlinson is the only one in charge here. I’d suggest turning around and apologising to not only your boss, but the CEO of the company you work for,” Harry says haughtily.

Instead of taking Harry’s advice like any sane person would, the older man looks angry. “Do you have no dignity for yourself, boy? You call yourself a dominant, but let your submissive walk all over you. I can see you are young, so let me teach you something valuable, if your sub is pretending he can call the shots, you take him over your lap and give him a good whipping. We don’t need to take all their shite.”

“He’s not pretending to call the shots, he _is_ calling the shots – something I made clear to him this morning,” Harry says.

“You are letting him run his own business?” the man continues

“He’s been doing so on his own for many years now, don’t know why he needs my help.”

“He’s a _submissive_.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with that when he hired you,” Harry responds.

“HR hired me, not this naïve boy.”

“Who do you think hired the people in _HR_?” Harry bellows.

“Curtis,” Louis speaks up very faintly from where he still stands behind his desk. “Curtis,” Louis says a bit louder, clearing his throat. He looks toward Harry, almost looking for approval, though only receiving a curious look in return from his dominant. “You are not needed at this company anymore. I’m going to need you to clean out your office by the end of the day,” Louis says, still only staring at Harry.

The older man seems to understand the severity of the situation though. “You can’t fire a dominant. I’m of higher standing than you,” the man says, causing Harry to snort behind him.

“He’s the _CEO_ ,” Harry repeats for what feels like the tenth time already. 

“Sorry, Curtis, but I’m afraid my decision is made,” Louis says, still hesitant, and genuinely sounding upset. Harry understands how hard this must be for Louis. How it goes against everything in his nature. Harry doubts Louis would be able to follow through with it, if it wasn’t for Harry being in the same room as him right now. He can tell by the way Louis hasn’t taken his eyes off of his own that Louis hasn’t fired anyone before him. He gives Louis a comforting smile and places a hand on Curtis’ shoulder from behind him.

“I’ll see you to the door,” Harry says, forcefully pulling at the man’s shoulder until he begins moving towards the door in question.

“Curtis,” Louis speaks up one last time. “Please don’t forget that your mobile phone and computer are property of this company. I’ll send Eric, from our security team, to make sure you are clear to leave. Thank you for your time at my company.”

“Fuck you,” Curtis gets in before Harry is pushing him out the door.

Harry immediately turns around, arms spread wide for Louis to embrace him. Louis does so without hesitation, almost falling into him. A couple seconds into the hug, Louis reaches behind himself to put his hand on the back of his neck.

“Baby, I can’t put you under right now. You are at work,” Harry says, noticing Louis gesture. Submissives can try as much as they want, but no sub can put another sub, or themselves, under.

“Please, Harry,” Louis says, crying. “I need it. Just a few minutes. I _need_ it. I can’t – I don’t – this is too much. I’ve never… before. I didn’t know what to do.” Louis begins hyperventilating, carrying on in his spewing of nonsense, very close to a panic attack.

“Louis,” Harry says. “Look at me.”

“He hates me, he _hates_ –”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry now commands, not holding back on letting his full dominant voice seep into his words. “ _Look_ at me.” Louis eyes immediately flick up towards Harry’s. “I need you to calm down, baby. Deep breaths. Breathe with me,” Harry says, reaching out to take Louis’ hand that is on the back of his own neck and placing it on his chest. “In and out, now. In and out.” It takes a couple more minutes to realise that this isn’t going to be enough for Louis. He still has worry interlaced in his eyes, his heartbeat still too fast.

“ _Please_ , Harry,” Louis says one last time.

Harry struggles for all of two seconds before relenting. “Okay, sweetheart. Only for a couple minutes.”

“But that’s not _enough_ , Har–” Louis says, before Harry is reaching out to put him under. Louis slumps forward even more into Harry’s arms, legs giving out beneath him. Harry is carrying Louis over to the sofa he was seated at only minutes before, as a blonde man comes barging into Louis’ office.

“Hey!” the man shouts. “What do you think you are doing? You can’t just put Louis under like that, you prick. He is your boss. You Doms are all the same, thinking you can just overpower him because he is a submissive. Let him go,” he says, pushing Harry away from Louis once he has him lying down on the sofa. Louis lets out a whine at the loss of contact from his dominant, but he is too far under to really be of much use, incapable of speech at the moment.

“I’m not –” Harry tries, but the blonde cuts him off again.

“Get out of here, you’ve done enough already. I won’t hesitate to call security. Fuck off,” the man says as he turns around towards Louis. In a calmer voice, the man continues. “Louis, buddy,” he begins poking at Louis. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here now. Don’t you even worry about it, I will take care of this mess,” the man continues in a gentle voice before turning back to Harry.

“I said _leave_ , in case you didn’t get the memo, you are _fired_. I will be slapping you with a harassment lawsuit as well, don’t think you’ll get away with this. I heard him telling you no. No means _no_. Plus, you can’t just go around putting down random submissives. That’s extremely unsafe. Maybe I should just call the police now, huh?”

“I’m not –” Harry tries cutting in again.

“ _Out_!” the man demands again, pointing at the door this time. He turns back to Louis. “C’mon man. Wakey, wakey,” he chants as he begins slapping Louis lightly across the face. He can see how far down Louis is based on the dead look in Louis eyes. It’s going to take a lot to get him on of this one. Only a submissive’s true dominant can easily bring back a submissive this far down.

“ _Hey_!” Harry says now, angry at seeing his submissive being slapped, even if it does look rather harmless. “Back off of him,” Harry says, reaching out to pull the man back, now.

“I told you to _leave_ ,” the man says instead, going back to Louis.

“ _Stop_!” Harry demands now, not only using his dominant voice, but physically reaching down to pull the other dominant away from his sub. “I don’t know who you are, or what you are doing here, but I’m his _dominant_ , and he asked me to put him under. You must have come in the middle of the conversation. Now back _off_ ,” Harry finishes, turning around to lay a hand on Louis arm.

“Harry?” the man asks, hesitantly.

“Yes,” Harry replies curtly.

“Oh fuck, sorry man. I forgot you were coming in today. No wonder I didn’t recognise you. Try not to read too much into this, but you are so attractive, I just assumed you were a model throwing a tantrum. Have you ever thought about modelling? I actually do all of the HR work for the models for Lou. Niall, by the way, Niall Horan,” he says, reaching out a hand for a handshake. It goes unnoticed by Harry though, who hasn’t even turned around once in Niall’s whole speech to acknowledge him, too busy worried about Louis.

“Louis,” Harry says soothingly. “Lou, baby. It’s okay. Just relax for me.”

“Sir,” Louis responds.

“Louis.”

“Sir,” Louis repeats. “You have beautiful hair. Can I grow my hair out as well? I want long, flowy hair. It’s not fair,” Louis pouts.

“Okay, Lou. Whatever you want, you can have,” Harry promises.

“Whatever I want?” Louis asks again, and Harry regrets making the promise immediately. He knows where Louis’ dirty, little mind has been lately. “I want a cupcake, Berry. No, wait. I want _two_ cupcakes – if I really _do_ get what I want today. I don’t want the first one to be lonely. Plus, then I’ll have one to give to you,” Louis says, smiling dopily up at Harry.

“Alright, Cupcake,” Harry says, smiling cheekily. “Two cupcakes for my Cupcake. That sounds about right. In order to get those cupcakes though,” Harry says, reality settling in on him quickly as he can still feel this Niall character’s presence behind him. Plus, it still is the middle of the afternoon – Louis still has a full day of work ahead of him. “I need you to come back to me, Cupcake.”

“I’m a cupcake,” Louis says very seriously, like it has been his life’s destiny this entire time. “A cupcake I shall be.”

“No, babe. You’re not a cupcake. You are a CEO of a very well-to-do business – a business that really needs you to come back to it, yeah?” Harry coaxes. “Now, who are you, babe?”

“I’m a what now, Barry. I’m a cupcake. I’m a what?” Louis suddenly singsongs. “I’m a cupcake. I’m a what, what, what, I’m a cupcake,” Louis continues singing, or maybe it’s rapping. It’s more so being spoken then sung, but there is an underlying melody to it…

“Louis, who are you?”

“C-U-P-C-A-K-E. Cupcake, I’m a cupcake. I’m a what, what, what, I’m a cupcake,” Louis continues, lost in his own little world, bobbing his head along to unheard music.

“Only Louis Tomlinson is going to get a cupcake today. Are you sure you aren’t Louis Tomlinson?”

“Wait! It’s me, Barry! I’m Louis!” Louis says, giggling.

“Sorry, who are you?”

“Louis.”

“Louis what?” Harry asks, feigning ignorance.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis responds, already showing signs of clarity in his face.

“And what does Louis Tomlinson do?” Harry asks sceptically.

“He eat cupcakes.”

“Yes,” Harry agrees easily. “What else?”

“I run a business.”

“Right,” Harry says, sighing in relief at the clarity in Louis’ eyes. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi, Sir.”

“Better?”

“Much, thank you, Sir,” Louis says.

“Great,” Harry says, smiling. “Now, can you tell this lunatic that?” Harry says, stepping back to reveal Niall. “He thought I was taking advantage of you.

“Hey,” Niall says, putting his hands up in defence. “It wouldn’t be the first time some Dom tried overpowering him.” Harry literally feels his heart sink. He doesn’t let it show though, just gives a tight-lipped look towards Niall and then Louis.

“Right,” Louis says, feeling the awkward tension. “Well, Harry, meet Niall, Niall, Harry,” he says, gesturing between the two of the dominants. “Niall is one of the HR leads. Also, unfortunately, one of me best mates.”

“Hey!” Niall says, offended. “But that reminds me. Are you interested in modelling, Harry?” Niall says, turning back to the man in question. “I was trying to explain before. You really have the look for it. The complete package really. The height, the hair, the face. Ten out of ten, really. You’d look nice in Lou’s upcoming menswear line. Lots of weird patterns –”

“Hey!” Louis interjects.

“That I’m sure you could pull off,” Niall continues seamlessly.

“He’s my dominant Niall, not someone who works for me,” Louis says.

“Why can’t he be both?” Niall asks. Louis shoots him a scathing look in return which has Niall second guessing his next words carefully. It doesn’t matter what Niall was planning on saying though as another man is walking into the room in the next moment.

“Zayn,” Louis says, nodding.

“Hey, Lou. Still up for us all getting lunch together?” he says, surveying the three men quickly. “Harry, Sir, nice to see you again,” Zayn greets. It still is weird to Harry that he is addressed as Sir by one of the biggest supermodels in the current market, but it’s one of Liam’s rules.

“You as well, Zayn,” Harry says, smiling. It was nice seeing a familiar face after the past few minutes.

“Yeah, lunch sounds good,” Louis says. “Let me just sign off my computer and we can head out,” Louis says, already making his way over to his desk.

***

“Mr. Tomlinson,” the hostess greets as he walks through the door Harry is holding open for him, Zayn and Niall following right after. “Great to see you again.” The hostess leads them over to a table against the back wall of the diner. It’s a nice, little place. Very cosy and family owned. Many businessmen and women are sat scattered throughout, clearly a popular lunch spot. “Rachael will be right with you,” she says, handing out the menus before she leaves to seat the next customers.

“Louis!” Rachael says, stepping up to their table. “Zayn, Niall,” she continues, nodding at each man respectively. “And who’s this?” she asks, stopping to look at Harry.

“Hello, I’m Harry,” Harry greets, smiling so his dimples show. “Lovely to meet you.”

“Pleasure is all mine,” she returns. “What can I get you all today?” Rachael asks, starting with Zayn in the far, right corner.

“I’ll have two quesadillas with a coffee to drink – black. Thank you,” Zayn says, handing his menu over to Niall who is sat on his left.

“I’ll do the chicken and dumplings,” Niall says next. “Can I just have a water to drink as well, please?”

“Sure thing,” Rachael says, writing everything down. “And Louis, your regular I’m guessing?” she says with a smile, already writing down his order.

“You know me so well,” Louis says with a playful wink in her direction, not going unnoticed by Harry.

“Uh, I’ll just have what he is having as well,” Harry says with a point in Louis’ direction. “Thank you,” he says, passing Louis his menu to give to the waitress. “Water to drink.”

“Coming right up,” Rachael says with one last smile as she turns around to place their order.

The four men spend the rest of their lunch getting to know each other. Conversation flows easily between them all, which is nice as Harry was worried he would be kept as an outsider for his age and the fact that all these men have previously been friends with one another. They even go so far as to set a date when Harry and Louis will host a small get together as a sort of house warming party when Harry officially moves in to Louis’ house. They only true hiccup of their lunch happens when it is time to pay and make their way back to the office for the second half of their day.

The waitress hands Louis the bill, thanking them for coming and expressing her hope to see them again soon. It’s clear by now that Louis and his friends come here often, and by the looks of things, it’s normal for Louis to pay for everyone’s meals as neither Niall or Zayn make an attempt to reach for the bill themselves. Harry, on the other hand, has an issue with it.

In their society, it’s humiliating for a dominant for a submissive to pay the bill when they are with them. It’s either taken to mean that the dominant is unable to support for their submissive, or that the submissive holds the power in the relationship. Either way, it’s a low-blow for a dominant. Harry expresses his annoyance as he leans over to whisper in Louis’ ear, “If you so much as open that a centimetre, I promise you will not like the outcome.” Harry gestures slightly towards the check presenter in Louis hands.

Louis freezes immediately, recognising his mistake, never having to question paying the bill himself before. In the next second, he is tossing the object in question at Harry. After Harry has the bill in hand, he turns towards Louis who looks like a deer caught in a headlight. “We’re going to have a talk about this when we get back to your office,” Harry says quietly, not particularly wanting Niall or Zayn to hear from across the table. As Louis looks even more panicked for a second, Harry quickly reassures, “You aren’t in trouble, baby, I just want to talk about it. Promise.”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says just as quietly. He relaxes slightly and leans back in his chair. Harry pulls out his credit card after looking over the bill and sets it aside for the waitress to pick up as she walks by with another table’s order. Still noticing his sub’s distress though, Harry reaches under the table to rest a hand on Louis’ knee. He gives a little squeeze and then a smile as Louis turns his attention towards him. Louis smiles back and the tense atmosphere evaporates around them.

Harry accepts his card back from the waitress when she returns with the receipt for him to sign.

***

“I’m sorry for yelling at you during lunch,” Harry says immediately once they are alone again in Louis’ office. “That was wrong of me to embarrass you in front of other people, especially when you didn’t know any better. This was my mistake, and I’m sorry,” Harry finishes.

“No, no!” Louis hurries. “I should have known! Everyone –”

“I don’t care about everyone, I just care about you and I. That was never one of our rules, and I’m sorry. Which is why I wanted to talk about it now – if you have the time of course,” Harry says, looking around the office as if to prove that there is actual work to be done around here.

“That’s okay, I have time to spare,” Louis says quickly. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay,” Harry says, smiling slightly. “I just want to formally add to our rules that if I am eating out with you – or anywhere with you, for that matter – I will be paying for everything. After all, we just finalised our joint bank accounts. It’s not really a big deal, it’s just a pride thing to be honest,” Harry says sheepishly, even blushing a bit as he looks up at his submissive.

“I’ll write it on my list of rules when we get home,” Louis says, closing the small gap between them to rest his hands on Harry’s chest. “Anything to make you happy.”

“You are way too good for me,” Harry argues and then leans down to kiss whatever response Louis was going to reply with away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this story, could you possibly comment what you want to see in the next installment of this series? Please, get as specific as you want! I'll be happy to write most anything!
> 
> Honestly, if a prompt is really good and gets me thinking, I'm more likely to write another part to this verse. And I promise, if one is REALLY great, I'll even write it and post it by this Thursday. 
> 
> So please, please send me prompt ideas. 
> 
> Or maybe you are all tired of this series and want something else entirely? Idk, I'm just gonna awkwardly go... Thanks for sticking around if you did.   
> -Allie

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please give me kudos/comments. They make my day and give me motivation to write. I honestly write quicker with comments, not that I won't post without them, but y'know... ;)


End file.
